Oh Bella Mio
by StephyF
Summary: One-shot for the Age of Edward Contest, Young Adult Category.  In the 1960's, Edward finds the girl of his dreams after driving his mother's friend home from work.  Now he has to convince their families, as well as the girl, that she can be his.  AH, AU.


Age of Edward Contest (Young Adult Category)

Your pen name: StephyF

Title: Oh Bella Mio

Type of Edward: 1960'sward

Disclaimer – I share Stephenie Meyer's first name, but not the rights to _Twilight_.

* * *

I'd never given much thought to what I would write for my story, although, the deadline was approaching and I needed to stop procrastinating. Why did Mr. Mason volunteer me into this writing contest? Huh, 'volun-told' is more like it. See? An author shouldn't be making up words. I am unfit for this contest. There is no way I could win. Wait, I'm getting ahead of myself. There's no way I'll even finish a story to enter in the first place. It's hopeless!

I didn't realize I was groaning out loud until my grandfather came to check on me. "What's got you so upset, young lady?" He pulled out the kitchen chair beside me and sat down.

"Hi Grandpa. I'm trying to think of a story to write for a contest that my English teacher entered me in. So far I'm not having any luck." I stared at my laptop and sighed.

"He must have had faith in your ability or he wouldn't have entered you. Why don't you write about what you know? I'm sure it would be easy to write about one of your own experiences." Grandpa was always giving me great advice. This time, however, I didn't think it would help.

"That's the thing, Grandpa. The rules are to write a love story based in a historical era. I mean, what do I know about anything historical?" My next thought made me sad. "Then again, what do I know about love?" I had never had a boyfriend. It wasn't that I wasn't attractive. Well, as attractive as a petite, brown hair and brown eyed teenage girl could be. There was nothing special about me that would lead boys to ask me out. It didn't help that I was a bit of a loner.

Grandpa read over the contest entry form sitting beside my laptop. "Well, it says here that the story should be based anywhere from ancient times to the 1980's. That's a pretty wide range. I know you're only 17, but there must be something you know about history?"

I started to giggle. "History has never been my forte. You know I've always been more of a science geek."

"Well, that's true." Grandpa joined in with some of his own chuckles, until a serious look came over his face. "I have an idea. How about I tell you _my_ love story that occurred during the 1960's? Perhaps it would give you inspiration."

"You mean about you and Grandma? That would be great! I always wanted to know the whole story about how you met. All I know is that your mothers used to work together." I walked over to the couch and signaled Grandpa to join me. His 'back in my day' tales were usually quite long, and I knew we should make ourselves comfortable.

"That's correct. Your great-grandmothers Elizabeth and Renee worked together in a factory. I drove Renee home one day after her shift, and my life changed for the better." Grandpa's eyes took on a look of concentration at that moment. Perhaps he was having a flashback in his mind?

* * *

I was driving my brand new Chevrolet Chevelle to pick up my mother from her workplace. The engine roared and I was in heaven at the sound. I could really burn rubber with that baby. I would gladly chauffeur my mother around if it meant more time in that glorious machine. I pulled up to the factory and spotted my mother speaking to her best friend, Renee. When I first learned of the friendship, I didn't understand how they were able to communicate so well. Renee had immigrated from Italy only three years prior. My family, however, had come from Ireland before I was born. The mystery was solved when my mother explained to me that Renee was an English teacher in her home country.

"Edward!" My mother smiled when she saw me approach. "Is it alright if you take Renee home as well? Her husband is not able to come and it is too cold outside for her to ride by bus."

"Of course, Ma." It wasn't a problem for me. In fact, it was just another excuse to drive my beautiful car around. I followed Renee's directions to a small townhouse not far from the factory. She thanked me and offered for us to come inside and have an espresso and biscotti. As much as I enjoyed Italian coffee and cookies, I knew it would make me late to visit my girl. Tanya was expecting me at her place soon. As I was about to decline to Renee, I noticed the curtains in the front window of the house move.

"That is my daughter, Isabella. She's always spying out from behind the curtains, the curious little bambina. Come, Elizabeth, you must meet her!" Renee was out of the car and pulling my mother to the front door. A young girl was looking at me from behind the window. She had dark hair and a light green apron. I narrowed my eyes to get a better look. Aw well, I guess I couldn't leave my mother here without a way home. I'd have to go inside and would get a closer look at the 'bambina' there.

It wasn't until I was seated at the small dining room table that Isabella came for introductions. She gave me a shy smile and placed an espresso cup in front of me. My eyes widened at the sight of her. Isabella was not a little girl. She was fairly short and very skinny, but it was not possible for the beauty before me to not be described as anything other than a woman. Her brown eyes were large and framed by long eyelashes. Her lips were full and naturally pink. Her hair was thick, shiny, and the deepest mahogany that I had ever seen. Her breasts … huh, maybe I won't go there. I was raised to be a gentleman after all. This was not the time or place for a woody. I had never seen such perfection before. That was a stretch for me, given my history with chicks. For some unknown reason, Isabella was making me forget them all.

"Edward, did you finish your coffee? I guess we should get going soon. Didn't you plan on going to Tanya's house tonight?" My mother snapped my out of my daydream.

"Tanya who?" I spoke while looking directly at Isabella. She looked away and blushed. Renee and my mother chuckled while sipping on their cups.

Isabella took my mother's hand and spoke softly to her. "It was nice to meet you Elizabeth. Thank you for bringing my mamma home. Please excuse me as I need to go study now." Her English had only a slight accent. Well, she seemed to be going to school here. Plus her mother taught English so I would assume she learned at an early age.

She turned around and headed up the stairs. Wait a minute. Why didn't she speak to me? I drove Renee home, not my mother. Didn't I deserve a touch and a thanks as well? Didn't she think I was a stud? All the other chicks I met always said I was. I had to suppress an urge to stand up and follow her.

"She's a beauty, is she not? The boys are always trying to woo her. I told you Elizabeth. Even your son is impressed". Renee smiled at me and gave me a wink.

I didn't visit Tanya that night. Instead, I paced my room, listening to my new _Rolling Stones_ album and thinking about Isabella. Did she bewitch me? Why couldn't I get her out of my head? Her mother's comment about how the dudes all loved her did not sit well with me.

That was why, the next day, I found myself a few houses away from Isabella's, waiting for her to emerge. I found out that this was the time she left for school. Finally, she opened the door and stepped onto the porch. She was wearing a white sleeveless blouse and a tight knee-length skirt. As soon as her door was closed, she quickly put on a dark brown fur-lined coat. Her hair was slightly high on the top and flipped out on the bottom. Of course, she looked even more beautiful without the apron on.

I watched her walk down the steps and along the sidewalk. Cursing my loud engine, I knew I'd have to be careful if I was going to follow her without her noticing. Huh, that's strange. Since when didn't I love my muscle car?

For a few days I follow Isabella when she walked to school. I couldn't follow her home because it conflicted with my work schedule. She always walked alone and went straight into the school building without speaking to any blokes. I assumed this meant she was not going steady with anyone from school, but I couldn't be sure.

"Ma, do you know if Isabella has a boyfriend?" I ask my mother one day during dinner. My father gave me a strange look. My mother almost chocked on her chicken.

"Well that's an unexpected question." She said once her throat was clear. "Renee never mentioned it so I would assume she is unattached at the moment. Why, are you interested in her, Edward?" My mother almost seemed joyful.

"Enough, Elizabeth." My father decided to join the discussion. "Edward, I know that Renee is a nice woman and has an equally nice family, however they are from a different culture than us. Are you sure about this? Isn't Tanya better suited for you?"

"I broke it off with Tanya a few days ago, Pa. I was just wondering about Isabella's relationship status … didn't plan on asking for her hand in marriage or anything." Oh no, why was he going ape on me?

My mother had a gleam in her eye and turned towards my father. What is she up to? "Ed, sweety, I think it's just a little crush. I'm sure if he spends some time with Isabella he will see that there is nothing special about her other than her 'exotic' beauty and can move on. How about he drive Renee home again tomorrow?"

I was so jazzed! My father always agreed to my mother's ideas. Now I could see Isabella again, and with parental permission to boot.

That was how, once again, I sat at Renee's dining room table with a cup of espresso. Isabella sat across from me and gave me a strange look. She spoke to her mother and my mother, but not a word directly to me. Even still, I was captivated by her voice and her words. The bewitching was only getting stronger.

I continue to drive Renee home for a few months. Carlo, her husband, even invited Ma and me for dinner a few times. Surprisingly, Isabella cooked most of the meals. I had never tasted such wonderful pasta and meat and dessert dishes in my life. Her cooking expertise only increased my desire to pursue her.

Isabella, however, did not seem as impressed with me as I was with her. Her family spoke English so that my mother and I could understand. We had intelligent conversations about the war in Vietnam and other issues in the world. Even so, she still refused to speak to me. Sometimes I would catch her staring at me, but as soon as I noticed, she would turn away. One evening, after scarfing down a veal parmigiana that made my stomach very happy, I became determined. I would make her speak to me, even if I had to force her to.

I quietly followed Isabella into the backyard when no one else was paying attention. She went straight to the garden to tend to the growing vegetable plants. It was almost summer now, and the greenery was looking healthy. "Isabella, I was wondering if I could talk to you about something?"

She turned her head to my direction and took a slow breath. "You can call me Bella." Her voice was so quiet that I barely heard her. Bella, huh, I liked that. It suited her too.

"Well, uh, I was hoping that we could talk." I nervously ran my hand through my hair. Why was I shy all of a sudden? I was never shy with chicks.

"You said that already, Edward. What would you like to discuss? Oh, I know. How about telling me why you have been following me to school almost every morning?"

What? She knew about that? That's just great. She thinks I'm a stalker now. How could I fix this?

"Well, Bella, I was just trying to look out for you. A beautiful young lady such as yourself might be in danger walking to school all alone. I didn't mean anything wrong by doing that. I hope you can forgive me." I tilted my head and gave her my best sad face. This face had saved me from many punishments from my mother.

Bella blinked a few times. A small smile started to grace her face. "You think I'm beautiful? Thank you. That's kind of you to say." She paused for a bit and seemed to be thinking about something. "What about driving my mother home and staying to eat? Is that also to protect me?"

"Um, not exactly. That was so I could see you up close and hopefully spend some time with you. You see … how am I going to say this … I was hoping you would show an interest in me like I have shown to you. So, what do you say?" The truth was out in the open now. Please accept me, Bella!

She broke eye contact with me and turned back to her garden. "It doesn't matter what I want. It's my father that has that power. Tell you what, Edward. If you can get my father's permission, I will go steady with you."

Perfect! My smile was so large it threatened to crack my face. Oh, wait a minute. I had to ask Carlo. He seemed like a tough man, since he was a police officer or 'carabinieri' in Italy. The smile disappeared, but my determination didn't waiver. "Be back soon."

I searched until I spotted Bella's father leaning against the porch railing. I could do this. I could ask his permission to be with his daughter. Carlo had been friendly to me since we met. I hoped it wouldn't change now.

I cleared my throat to get his attention. "Good evening, Carlo." His mustache twitched in amusement. "Now Edward, I say to you before that you call me Charlie. It what all Americans call me. Want smoke?" He pushed his cigarette pack close to my hand. Carlo, I mean, Charlie's accent was more pronounced than his wife or daughter's.

"Um, no thank you, Charlie. I was wondering if I could ask you something." Well, here goes nothing. Deep breathes. "I'd like permission to seeyourdaughter." Huh, guess that came out kind of fast.

"Scusa me? My English is no great. You say too fast." Charlie looked at me like he was confused.

"Can I have your permission to see your daughter?"

I managed to say it slowly, but Charlie's confusion didn't go away. "You see Isabella all the time. You always here at my house. I don't understand."

"Ok, I'll try saying it again. I would like to know if it would be alright with you if I see Isabella … romantically."

Charlie took a puff of his cigarette and seemed to be in thought. This was it. He was going to say yes. He has to say yes. I mean, how could he not say yes?

"No."

My heart fell. "What? Why?"

"Isabella has to marry nice Italian boy. You know, so she have Italian babies. Baptized in Catolica church."

"But Charlie, this is America. Her babies would be American no matter who she marries. Plus, I'm Catholic as well. Please reconsider this." I would stoop to begging if I had to.

"Alright fine. I know you have good famiglia and good job. You look at Isabella like she brings the sun and the moon. We can give it a try. You 'see' with Isabella, but if you make her cry, you better run fast." Charlie gave me a menacing look. "Capish? Oh, and I test drive your Chevy."

I gulped. "Yes, I understand. Thank you, Charlie." Before he could make another threat or demand, I ran back to the garden to tell Bella the good news. I found her watering some of the plants.

"Bella! So how about we watch a film? Or I could take you out for ice cream soda. Wait, you like gelato better, right? I wonder if there's a gelato shop nearby …"

Bella dropped the watering can to the ground. "He said yes? I can't believe it."

On the next Friday evening, we went out to get root beer floats. At first, Bella looked scared of my driving, but after a while I could see excitement in her eyes when I showed her how bookin' it could go. I didn't expect that reaction from her. We ran into my best friend, Jasper, and his eyes almost bugged out of his head when he got a look at Bella. I put my arm around her shoulders and practically growled at him until he turned his eyes away. Instead of getting mad or embarrassed, Bella giggled. Another example of how she never did as I expected.

At the end of the date, I walked her to her front door. Strangely, all the lights were out inside the house. It was a little early for her family to crash, but it could be that they were trying to give us some privacy. Boy was I wrong.

"Well, I had a blast. Would it be alright with you if we did this again, Bella?" I stepped closer to her and joined our hands together. She blushed and shyly smiled at me, nodding her head. I couldn't take it anymore … I had to kiss her. I leaned in as slowly as I could, trying to give her time to push me away if she wanted. Finally, our lips touched. You may not believe me, but I swear that I could feel tingles shoot from our joined mouth down to my toes. As wimpy as that seems, it was the best moment of my life. No other chick ever made me feel like Bella did. There could never be another for me. Just as I grasped the back of her head to pull her mouth closer to mine, the door opened.

The lights being out was a trick to see if I would try to make out with her. Time for me to flee the scene! I ran as fast as I could to my car before Carlo could catch me. "Bye Bella! See you tomorrow!" I called out from the window as I drove away.

* * *

"Your grandmother and I went on a few other outings, but mostly we had to do supervised visits with a member of her family. The most common chaperon was her younger cousin Rosalia. She insisted we pay more attention to her than each other. My least favorite chaperon was Nonna Maria-Alice. She was always trying to catch me copping a feel. I think she had voyeur tendencies."

"Grandpa!" I couldn't believe he said that.

He chuckled at my outburst. "Your grandma eventually admitted to having feelings for me since the beginning as well, but was afraid that her family would not approve. That was why she tried to avoid me. Eventually the whole family did accept us, and I was able to ask for her hand in marriage. We married in the fall of 1968, a week after your grandma turned 18. She was a vision in her satin gown. I couldn't keep my hands off her that night. It didn't surprise me that your mother, Esmeralda, was born almost exactly 9 months later."

I rolled my eyes at him, but deep down, it was nice to know he was very much in love with Grandma. "Thank you for telling me the whole story, Grandpa. That's really sweet how it worked out for both of you." I gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. I think I may have inspiration for my story now.

The next week, I went to Mr. Mason to hand in my contest entry. I was interrupted by my friend, Jacob, who was also waiting for our teacher. "Hey, Jacob. You're entering the contest too? What did you write about?"

He smiled at me and I couldn't help but notice how his white teeth stood out against his dark skin. I always thought Jacob was handsome, but knew that his father preferred that he only date Native Americans, like him. Besides, what would he see in a 'pale face', as he jokingly called me, anyway?

"I wrote about a legend of my tribe from the 1700s. It's about a wolf-man who fights for the love of the Chief's daughter. What did you write about?"

"Well, I spoke to Grandpa Edward and created a story similar to the one of how he met Grandma."

Jacob started playing with the strap of his school bag. "Cool. Um, hey, I was wondering, what are you doing tomorrow night? Maybe, if you're free, we can go watch a movie? Or get some food? Just you and me?" He looked at me expectantly.

Huh? Was he asking me on a _date_? You're kidding me. "Well, you'll have to ask my dad, Carlisle, if he'll let you take me out …" Jacob's eyed widened as I trailed off. Bet he wasn't expecting me to say that. "Nah, just joking Jacob. Of course I'll go out with you."

He visually relaxed and smiled at me. I smiled back. "Great. It's not the good Doctor that scares me anyway, it's your big older brother Emmett. Well, I'll pick you up at seven?" I nodded at him. "I guess I'll see you then, Isabella."

* * *

Did you catch how the narrator is named after 'Grandma'? Hope so!

Some of this story is based on the real-life meeting of my parents. In fact, my dad's name is Carlo.

Slang courtesy of cougartown (dot) com (slash) slang (dot) html.


End file.
